


good with boundaries

by weatheredlaw



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: Davenport's close by and lonely. A bit of shore leave wouldn't hurt.





	good with boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> short, sweet, and smutty davenchurch for ur troubles, folks.

“Merle? Merle, you home--” There was a loud _thump_ and some swearing, as Davenport let the back door swing shut behind him. “Hey, Merle – _oomph!_ ” His back hit the floor and he was looking up at the face of the largest dog he'd ever seen. “Um--”

“ _Johann!_ Johann, no--” Merle was pulling the dog back and shaking his head, chuckling. “Sorry, sorry! Mags is out of town, he asked me to watch this monster.” The dog backed down, sitting between them and looking pleased. Merle helped Davenport up and stared. “What...what're you doin' here?”

“I'm surprising you. I was close by, so I wanted to--” Merle yanked him in, kissing him hard. When he pulled back, Davenport grinned, bringing a hand up to push the hair from his face. “This is okay with you then, huh?”

“More than okay.” Merle ran his hands over Davenport's arms, like he was trying to suss out whether he was real or not. “It's really good to see you. It's...it's _really_ good to see you.” He kissed him again. “Shit, I can't believe this. I've just...I've been thinking about you so much, it's been months--”

“I know, I promised it'd be sooner, I just--”

“No, it's okay, it's fine, I know you need this, I know--” Merle pulled on his hand. “Come on. Upstairs.”

Davenport laughed. “Merle--” He let him pull him up the stairs, let him push him gently into bed as the door snapped shut. “ _Merle_.” Davenport reached for him, stilled his hands. “It's okay. It's alright, I'm not going anywhere.”

“Not _now_ ,” Merle said, his voice shaking. “You're here, it's right now, that's why we have to _be_ together--” He dropped to his knees. “I'm sorry, I panicked, I just--”

Davenport kissed him. “I know. And it's...it's going to stop soon. I promise. I just need more...of everything. Of the world.”

Merle nodded. “I know. I just wish...” He sighed. “Nothin'. Nevermind.”

“Merle, what is it?”

“I want to be out there. With you. I want to...to see these things you're seeing and _be_ with you, I just...”

“You have this place.”

“I have this place. And I'm happy, I swear--” Davenport cut him off with a kiss. Merle sighed and Davenport held him close. “I _am._ ”

“I know you are.” He pulled back. “Why don't we just...go to bed? We'll deal with the heavy stuff in the morning.”

 

* * *

 

Davenport rolled over, found himself pressed up against Merle's back in a bed that was larger than it had any right to be. Merle snorted and turned toward him, sighing heavily and reaching out to pull him closer. “Morning.”

“Morning.”

“I know we said we were gonna do the heavy stuff when we woke up, but I think I'm okay on that right now.” He kissed his forehead. “You?”

“Yeah.” Davenport sat up on one elbow and smiled. “I'm okay.”

Merle winked. “Day is young. We could do something else instead.”

Davenport breathed. He'd been thinking about _this_ the entire last hour of his trip, and suddenly he was aware that his pajama bottoms were thin, and every part of him was facing Merle, who could _feel_ –

“Yes,” he said, and yanked off his shirt.

“Whoa, _whoa._ Easy, Dav, _easy._ ”

“I've been on a boat by myself for four months, Merle Highchurch. If you don't get undressed and...and--”

“Say it,” Merle said firmly. “Go on.”

“ _Fuck me_.”

“That's good.” Merle pulled him in, kissed his shoulder and breathed. “You know what I want to see, don't you?”

Davenport nodded. “Yes.”

“Okay then.” Merle pointed to the bedside table. “It's in there for you.” Merle sat up and stripped off his shirt, shimmying out of his bottoms. Davenport fumbled around in the drawer for the lube, rolling out of bed and getting out of his clothes. Merle chuckled. “Eager?”

“ _Yes._ ” He pushed Merle back onto the bed and swung himself around, straddling his waist. “Now just...” He closed his eyes, breathed. “Just watch.”

Davenport twisted the top from the bottle of lube, letting it cover his fingers. He kept his eyes on Merle as he worked himself, stretching, sliding two fingers inside himself, pushing himself apart. Merle sighed, resting his hands on Davenport's waist, curving around over the swell of his ass, down over his thighs –

“ _Merle--_ ”

“I love that you're doing this for me. I love that you're letting me watch you.” He surged up, kissed Davenport with a fierceness that shook him, surprised him. “I love you.”

“I know. _I know_ \--”

“Are you ready?”

“I am. I'm ready, can you just--”

“Yeah.” Merle nodded. “Yeah I can.” He shifted, reaching down to stroke his cock. Davenport felt the head of Merle's cock flush with his entrance, and he took a breath as he lowered himself down, throwing a hand out to catch himself on the headboard.

“ _Shit_ \--”

“Slow. S _low_ ,” Merle said. “Go easy, it's alright--” Davenport nodded, his breath coming in pointed, sharp gasps as he began to move. Merle's hands came up to brace against him, holding him up. “That's good. You're so good for me, Dav. You're so _good_ \--”

“It's a lot--”

“I know it is, I know. But look at you. Look how much you can take. And you know how much I love seein' you like this. You know how it makes me feel.”

Davenport nodded. “Tell me. Tell me how it makes you feel.”

Merle smiled, took a breath and steadied himself. “Makes me feel you're all mine.” He reached up and cupped Davenport's cheek. It wasn't possessive, it wasn't aggressive or forced – Davenport _wanted it._ And he knew that as much as he was Merle's – Merle was his. They belonged to one another in these moments. Maybe sometimes priorities shifted, but like this, right here, just them – it could be that way. The thought of it went straight to his cock, and he reached down with his other hand to stroke himself, nodding as Merle encouraged him.

“That's right, you like that don't you?”

“Yes--”

“You touch yourself when you're on that boat, and you remember who this is all for.”

“I do--”

“It's for us, Dav. Not just me. This is all us.”

“It's us, I know, _I know._ ”

Merle gave a short groan. “You gotta move faster, you gotta _move_ \--”

“Not hard enough for you, huh?”

“Never.”

“Come on then,” Davenport muttered, and he felt Merle sit up straighter as he put a hand on either shoulder, planted a knee on either side of his hips and grinned. “Show me how good it is. Show me that you like it.”

Merle nodded. “You know I do.”

Davenport lifted himself up and dropped down harder, rougher this time. Merle let out a low moan and gripped him closer. “When was the last time you came, Merle, huh?”

“I don't – _ah!_ I don't wanna talk about it--”

“You can tell me--”

“I really can't because I'm about to come right now, and that would break the, uh, the--” He closed his eyes and took a breath. “The _dry spell._ ”

“All work and no play, huh?”

Merle scowled. “ _Filthy_ , is what you are.”

“ _Helpful_ , is what I'm trying to be.” Davenport clenched and Merle gave a shout, thrusting his hips up, hard. “ _Damn_ \--”

“You're lucky I wanna see your face, because the next time your gnome ass isn't gonna to be so lucky.”

“No?” Davenport grinned.

“Nuh-uh.” Merle reached up and took Davenport's jaw in his hands, his grip gentle enough to focus him, rough enough to _tease._ “Next time, I'm gonna bend you over the first available flat surface I have, and I'm gonna _give it to you._ ”

“You say that like I don't enjoy that.”

“Been a while though, hasn't it?”

It was Davenport's turn to groan. He began to pump his cock more frantically, to take Merle more insistently. “Come on,” he said. “Finish, I want to _feel_ you--”

“I know you do.” Merle put a hand on either of Davenport's hips and eased him into the last moments. He came with a groan, mouth open against Davenport shoulder, gasping his name. It only took a handful of strokes for Davenport to come after him, spilling over his hand and hitting Merle's chest. He was boneless now, and he hardly felt it as Merle lifted him up and off his cock, rolling him back onto his spot in bed. Davenport watched as Merle got up and went to get a towel to clean himself.

When he came back, Davenport reached out wordless for the towel to clean his hand and Merle chuckled. “You okay?”

“Ready to go back to sleep, I think.”

“You're gettin' old.”

“Says you,” he muttered, but found himself smiling all the same. “C'mere.” Davenport tossed the towel to the side and Merle went to him, tucking himself under Davenport's chin as they pulled the blankets up. “I hope all of that was okay.”

“Eh, it was alright.”

“I'm never sleeping with you again.”

“Oh, you say that now, but in a few weeks when you're out there and you're _lonely_ and you're _not too far_ , you'll be back.”

Davenport laughed. “Yeah, looks like you got me.”

Merle glanced up at him and smiled. “Sure did. Couldn't be happier with my catch,” he added.

They fell asleep like that, until Johann began pawing at the bottom of the door, and Merle jumped up, swearing about teak wood and the curses he knew if that damn dog scratched a single square inch of his bedroom door.

Davenport smiled, rolled over, and went back to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @ weatheredlaw


End file.
